Talk:Daily Missions/@comment-25602553-20160804160055/@comment-83.17.0.26-20160805131854
I have just 3-stared the map without any AoE's. Nanaly + Spica at the front, 2 healers, Pirate and Rika behind them. Activate Spica's skill to make her have enough range to clear bottom circular eyes, activate Rika upon last wave, activate Beatrice (pre-cc 50 was mine) after her first shot (as her range decreases). The MVP was the slow from both Rika and Beatrice shots. --------------------------------------- TL:DR https://s31.postimg.org/r7juj4vwb/2016_08_05.png In the order of placement: AW Bashira @ Spica Prince @ 1 slot forward to the Prince from pic AW Iris @ Weird Pirate AW Spica @ Bashira CC50 Alissa @ Iris CC~30 Dancer @ Alisa CC~30 Rika @ Prince Options/Flexibility: ~CC30 Priestess Warrior @ Priestess Warrior and withdraw or skip if your healing is good enough MR Tank at the front (I've used 2400hp 10MR Horace) ~50 or stronger Beatrice @ North of Prince instead of Dancer Skill Activation: Spica, (Dancer) and Both Healers when circles spawn (or better start right before). Rika when last blob spawns. (Beatrice afrer her first shot to the last wave). --------------------------------------- Long: 1-star/2-star requirements - no AoE no withdrawal. With good archers at front (AW99 Nanaly and AW80 Spica) and decent healing for them (AW80 Iris with the skill of 1.3, and CC50 Alisa with the skill of 1.4, with the -1 and -2 UC respectively), you should be able to 2-star the map (but not get 100% of the drops as 2 out of 7 drops are inside last blob of eyes, and you will most likely miss one). The circural group of eyes at the top can hit both of your ranged units, so I'd suggets placing more tanky of them at the top (Bashira and AWd healer), and the group at the bottom is further away so you can place your more squishy units there (Silver healer, maybe Marr etc.) including Spica, as her range from skill activation is required to hit bottom group effectively (that is - she may sometimes shoot but as enemies move out of range some of your projectiles may dissapear). You may need a pretty powerfull healing to be able to stay there and kill both of the groups and not die - and you cant place any lighting rods there. You could place Priestess Warrior in the middle (or maybe even at the front) but you may not have a room on the board as you need units with their skill up at the back, and the timing between circles and last wave is only ~10s so you cant withdraw Priestess Warrior @ place your finishers in time for their Skills to activate. For the last wave you can place a MR tank (Valkyrie, Magic Fencer, Angel, possibly bandit with huge hp pool or just use some fancy withdrawal micro) so your archers dont die. --------------------------------------- Long: All drops / 3-star Last blob is tough, as adding extra archers at the back doesnt help much - not because of their damage (as you have room for dancer to boost their damage), but because their slow projectile speed, and the fact that they shoot same targets that your frontline archers do, and not kill much more - thats why projectile-less ranged units was the idea - pirates - Beatrice thanks to her skill that increases attack speed and Rika. Pre-patch I've played with Dancer (to push AW80 Spica to be able to 1shot stuff), Horace at front as tank (and possibly damaging some stuff), Priestess warrior as 2nd healer (next to dancer - with the extra 300 healing she can get the job done) or double pirates at back (but pre-cc 30 monica was not able to do shit, even with dancer), CC70 Bashira at the back etc. and was able to clear the map with most of these tactics, but within 67-69/70 kills (it was enough to get all drops but not enough to 3-star). CC70 Rika can have 809 damage. With the extra 350 from dancer she can 1-shot them - as as eyes on G have 750hp and 150 armor and 60MR. You could even try with ~CC30 Rika and ~CC30 Dancer as they should have 900 damage with Dancer skill activated. AWd Rika could 1-shot eyes without a Dancer - if you have a spare golden Monk to AW her atm.